1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, and a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
For example, an active drive type liquid crystal device which is used as an electro-optical device includes a pixel electrode, a transistor which can control a potential of the pixel electrode, and a storage capacitor which is connected to the pixel electrode so as to retain the potential of the pixel electrode, in each of a plurality of pixels. The storage capacitor includes a pair of capacitance electrodes having a dielectric film interposed therebetween. A capacitance value of the storage capacitor is proportional to areas of the pair of capacitance electrodes. If the size of a pixel is decreased so as to realize high definition display quality, the areas of the pair of capacitance electrodes of the storage capacitor provided in each pixel are also decreased, and a capacitance value which can stably drive the pixel is difficult to be secured. If the pixel is unstably driven, display abnormality such as uneven brightness occurs.
In order to solve the problem relating to the storage capacitor, for example, JP-A-2001-330857 discloses an electro-optical device including five storage capacitors between a semiconductor layer of a transistor and a data line on a substrate. The five storage capacitors are electrically connected in series.
In addition, JP-A-2011-221071 discloses an electro-optical device in which an insulating film and a capacitance electrode that have a first electrode interposed therebetween are vertically disposed and each pixel includes two storage capacitors that are electrically connected in parallel.
In JP-A-2001-330857 and JP-A-2011-221071, a plurality of storage capacitors are provided on a substrate or storage capacitors are disposed in a stacked state, and thereby, a capacitance value is secured, but if the number of storage capacitors is increased, contact portions for electrical connection to the storage capacitors increase. If an area of a portion functioning as a capacitance electrode is limited in a state where the contact portion is provided, the capacitance value of the storage capacitor is affected. Hence, a high definition pixel is required, a capacitance value of the storage capacitor is secured, and a desirable display quality is realized.